


Enter: Uncle Otis

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [3]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Gen, Parenthood AU, Smol Vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: Congratulations! now help D'Ablo raise your nephew.





	

D’Ablo’s pen scratched across the paper work in front of him. He was exhausted and running on what amounted to four hours of spars sleep and coffee. Lesson one, apparently children were finicky as shit. And Vlad was no different, it was clear he’d noticed the absence of the woman who’d carried and delivered him. Though he’d slowly been adjusting over the course of the last two weeks, it didn’t mean the boy wouldn’t keep D’Ablo up crying as the council president tried to comfort him. It sometimes took hours, and even then he’d have to stay up holding the boy for him to the sleep the rest of the day away.

The vampire looked up from the papers to see the boy sleeping in the small cradle. One that he kept around the office for the past two weeks. D’Ablo sighed “lucky little basterd, you get to sleep whenever you want.” He mumbles and continues working through the small booklet that made up one of the council’s contracts. Construction for a vampire owned business, something that would involve selling products either mixed or laced with blood. Like liquor for humans, that sort of thing required a license. Which required paper work, paper work D’Ablo had to go through, sign, and make sure the other parties had also signed. Needless to say, it was also a pain in the ass.

D’Ablo set his pen aside and reached for the official stamp and pressed it into the pad of ink. Lifting it up, he pressed the stamp onto the last page, the crimson colored ink staining the paper. As he withdrew it and placed it aside, a strange thought entered his tired mind. He’d been caring for the kid for the last two weeks, but hadn’t called Otis. It wasn’t like D’Ablo hadn’t considered it, the boy didn’t have much in the way of family if he was honest about it. But he wasn’t sure how Otis would react. Tomas abandoning Elysia had already torn him apart emotionally, and a month and a half wasn’t enough to heal those wounds. The council president wasn’t sure Otis would even want anything to do with the child that was the product the reason Tomas had left to begin with.

D’Ablo looked at the phone on his desk, he knew there weren’t any more scheduled meetings for the night. His gaze then moved back to Vlad, who seemed to be calm enough, D’Ablo hopped that would last as long as possible and start to become the normal for the kid. Despite what his secretary had taught him, D’Ablo was shit at handling a crying child.

A few days back had let to what could only be called a shouting match. Perhaps it had been the stress from lack of sleep mixed with the alcohol, but D’Ablo hadn’t seen any other option than to shout back. The old woman living next door, who D’Ablo had come to ‘affectionately’ call ‘The Most Nosy Woman on the Damn planet’ had seen fit to call the police. Apparently she didn’t know the frustration of children. Fortunately, the boy had calmed down enough to get back to sleep by the time they had arrived and D’Ablo had convinced them, via mind control, that everything was fine. Once they’d left, however, D’Ablo spent a good long minute glaring at his neighbor and contemplating whether the old raisin like woman had enough blood in her to suffice as a meal.

D’Ablo reached over, his hand now wrapping around the phone receiver. Perhaps it wouldn’t really hurt to try, if Otis didn’t want anything to do with the kid, there wasn’t much D’Ablo could do. D’Ablo punched in the number for the younger vampire’s home and listened as it rang. When Otis picked up, his voice was soft and groggy. It sounded like he had just woken up, strange to D’Ablo given that it was after midnight, but then he remembered that Otis was a college professor, at least he thought so. “Hello?” D’Ablo pursed his lips then spoke, D’Ablo responded with the vampire’s name, nothing to formal. Otis would know who this was by the sound of his voice. Though D’Ablo wondered if he’d only respond with the click of a hang up. After a moment of silence, Otis spoke “What do you want?” though still groggy, D’Ablo could also sense the tone of anger in his voice. “I don’t know where Tomas has gone, if that’s why you’re calling, the save it.” D’Ablo found himself shaking his head, even though he knew Otis couldn’t see it.

“Oh no” D’Ablo said quickly, “that isn’t why I’m calling” he continued, resting his head on his free hand. The vampire watched Vlad closely as he spoke “I’m calling because I need you to come down to my office, tonight.” Another moment of silence, making D’Ablo expect Otis to hang up “why?” the annoyance growing ever cleared in the Frenchman’s voice. “It’s a bit of a long story, but this is very important and I’ll explain everything when you get her.” D’Ablo offered that up, a sigh came from the other end. “This better not have something to do with my brother.” The younger warned, “It doesn’t” D’Ablo lied, well atleast partially. While this whole thing didn’t really involve Tomas as much as his son, it still had something to do with the former vice president.

After ending the call, D’Ablo sent a message to the secretary who sat outside his office. She was to expect Otis and send him in the moment he got there.

 

D’Ablo didn’t have to wait long, only about half an hour at most. The gloss black doors opened silently and Otis stepped in. D’Ablo looked up, acknowledging his presence before speaking “close the door, if you would” D’Ablo said, Otis nodded, closing the door behind him with a soft click. The blond was dressed down, atleast for how D’Ablo saw him normally dressed. He only wore a light blue button up shirt and slacks, alongside of pair of simple dress shoes. It was as if the young vampire had merely grabbed a few things from his closet in a hurry. “So, what is it that you wanted me here for?” D’Ablo took in a deep breath and spoke “your brother paid me a visit a few weeks back.” D’Ablo saw the look of anger pass over the Frenchman’s face “you said this didn’t have anything to do with my brother.” D’Ablo put his hands of defensively “it doesn’t” D’Ablo began “well, not entirely” Otis’ cerulean eyes glared at him “did you arrest him?” the blond questioned. D’Ablo saw he was trying to steel himself for the answer.

“No” D’Ablo said curtly. Otis looked shocked “you didn’t?” he asked, “no” D’Ablo responded, he leaned back in his chair. Otis continued to stare at him “where is he then? What happened?” D’Ablo stood from his chair and walked over to the blond. “I don’t know” D’Ablo admitted “but” he began as he walked over to stand beside the cradle and looked down. Vlad didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, in fact it seemed he was drifting off to sleep. Otis followed him with his gaze, now noticing the bassinet “Tomas left me with his son, your nephew.” All signs of anger seemed erased from Otis’s face, he now looked confused. “D’Ablo, this better not be some inane joke.” Otis said, D’Ablo shook his head. “I assure you, I wish it was.” The council president said, signaling for Otis to come over. The Frenchman hesitated for a moment before making his way over to D’Ablo.

Cerulean pools widened when he looked down “is this…” “A child, yes it is.” D’Ablo affirmed. Otis’s mouth gaped like a fish “I-I don’t understand.” Otis whispered, looking down at the sleeping boy. The child looked peaceful, like nothing in the world could bother him. Of course, D’Ablo knew better. “According to Tomas, he was born a vampire.” D’Ablo continued, “as of right now, I’m not sure if that’s true or not, but the boy is Vampiric in nature and looks quite similar to your brother.” Otis nodded, still looking down at the sleeping infant. “What does this have to do with me?” the college professor questioned, his blue eyes moving to look at D’Ablo. “If he is truly Tomas’s son, then, he’s your nephew.” D’Ablo began “regardless, I thought you should atleast know he exists.” D’Ablo knew there was a huge chance that the younger vampire wouldn’t want anything to do with Vlad. Considering the child could be a constant reminder of his own brother.

Otis looked D’Ablo directly in the eye “and help you, I take it?” D’Ablo grinned “well, that part is up to you.” D’Ablo said “I certainly wouldn’t be against it if you would.” Otis crossed his arms and then looked back down. Curiosity now edging him forward “is he truly a vampire?” D’Ablo nodded, the vampire gently reached down and moved the child’s lips. Exposing a small fang, the boy didn’t have the know how to really hide them yet, so they were obvious even when he was well fed. Otis gawked “he’s definitely got a taste for blood.” D’Ablo mentioned. Otis gently reached down and touched the side of Vlad’s face with the back of his hand.

“Does Em know?” D’Ablo didn’t respond for a moment, Otis seemed to take that as a no. “You haven’t called her, have you?” D’Ablo crossed his arms “I called her” D’Ablo said “and?” D’Ablo looked away, slightly embarrassed “she hung up on me.” He said, “Hung up on you? What the hell did you say?” D’Ablo’s face took on a light pinkish color “well…” Otis’ eyes narrowed slightly “you panicked and shouted into the phone like a banshee, didn’t you?” D’Ablo nodded.

Otis returned his gaze to the boy, who seemed to be stirring from his sleep. Otis wet his lips and looked back to D’Ablo “may I hold him?” the vampire in black nodded and watched the blond reach down and pull the infant into his arms. Otis quietly walked over to one of the leather chairs in front of D’Ablo’s desk and sat down. “Does he have a name?” D’Ablo nodded and responded “it’s Vladimir” Otis stared down at the boy, he couldn’t recall a point in his life where he’d held a child this young. “Vladimir” Otis let the name roll off his tongue as he looked down at the infant. Endless pools of Onyx seemed to stare back at him.

D’Ablo leaned against his desk “do you know anything about his mother?” Otis looked at him, the only answer he received was a shake of the council president’s head. If she was with Tomas when they ran, she didn’t come in with him.” D’Ablo said, the council couldn’t recall if he’d seen anyone waiting outside for Tomas. “Your brother brought the kid to my house and asked me to care for him, he didn’t say anything about the woman he left with.” D’Ablo explained. Well, he had said one thing. To not worry about her.

It had given D’Ablo the thought that the woman, who ever she was, had died. Whether be it from complications or Tomas outright ending her life, D’Ablo didn’t know. “It’s possible they ran together, but I wouldn’t be too hopeful. I doubt she’s even still alive.” D’Ablo looked around the room again, as if making sure they were alone.

Otis stared when the boy started getting fussy. It wasn’t much, but the prophesier was about as adept at taking care of children as D’Ablo was. “What’s wrong?” the blond asked, D’Ablo stood there for a moment before turning. “I think he might be hungry.” D’Ablo leaned down and looked at the clock on the computer screen. “How can you tell?” Otis looked at him “well, it doesn’t smell like he’s shit himself, and I don’t think he’s had enough time to decide he doesn’t like you… so yeah, I think he’s hungry.” D’Ablo said, the vampire opened a small mini-fridge next to his desk and pulled out a small bottle of blood. “Did Tomas say where he was going?” Otis asked, D’Ablo shook his head “no, he didn’t” the vampire walked over, bottle in hand “though I wouldn’t put it past him to head to London or Siberia.” D’Ablo said, which wasn’t too far off. The Stokerton council president wouldn’t put it past Siberia’s council to hide Tomas from him. Both vampires had, at one point, committed the same crime of entering into a romantic relationship with a human. And he also didn’t put it past London to do the same, if only out of spite.

D’Ablo reached down to take Vlad from Otis, but the blond shook his head and reached for the bottle in D’Ablo’s hand. The vampire stared confused for a moment before handing it over and sitting in the other chair, watching Otis as he put the bottle to Vlad’s lips. “You don’t really have a good relationship with either council” Otis began as Vlad began feeding. “Well, if London could just let things go…” D’Ablo said “yes get over the pain in the ass tradition you and your council have.” D’Ablo grinned “it’s not that bad, and Lizzy’s the only one to even pick up the phone anymore.” D’Ablo paused “so it’s her fault.” He smirked, but when Otis looked over, he could tell the vampire was quite tired.

“You take a nap, I’ll keep an eye on Vladimir.” Otis said. That seemed to take D’Ablo off guard “no, no I’m fine” he said, shaking his head. Otis shook his in return “you look like you’re going to faint from exhaustion. Get some sleep.” D’Ablo looked like he was about to open his mouth to protect, when Otis narrowed his blue eyes. “Get some rest, an hour or two will not kill you.” Otis then looked at Vlad “and I’m sure I can handle the little one just fine.” D’Ablo’s lips curled up in a smirk, a knowing one. “Alright, if you say so.” The vampire stood and walked over to the small couch on the other side of the room. “Wake me if you need anything.” D’Ablo said, though he doubted it would be Otis to wake him. Instead he figured it would be the boy when he started crying.

 

Otis laid Vlad back down in the small bassinet and looked over at Beatrice. The other blond vampire smiled at him “you seem comfortable with the boy.” She said, making sure D’Ablo was still asleep. The prophesier stepped back, a soft smile on his lips. “Should I not be?” the younger vampire asked “well, we were worried that you wouldn’t like the little one, considering he’s the product of the reason Tomas left in the first place.”

“It’s strange, if I’m being honest.” Otis said calmly “I was hoping that Tomas would one day return, and things could be worked out.” Otis looked down at Vlad with a sad look. “I guess he did come back though, just long enough to leave his boy with D’Ablo and then flee.” The younger vampire walked over and sat in on of the chairs again. “Your brother always has been a coward, he’d continue running for as long as need be.” Otis just hummed in agreement, remembering the time his brother fled to Siberia during the first and second world wars. “But do just abandon his son.” Beatrice walked over and placed a hand on the side of the cradle.

“He must have had a reason” Otis said “oh he did, he created the Pravus, but didn’t want the responsibility of raising the child.” The female said, Otis looked back at her “Beatrice, it couldn’t have been that. Tomas wouldn’t go through all that trouble and the risks of being caught if he didn’t care about the boy.” The council member shook her head, a few golden strands falling into her pale face. “Otis” she began, but movement from the other side of the room caught there attention.

D’Ablo sat up, his grey eyes open and looking around the office. They landed on Otis and Beatrice, “what time is it?” he asked, pushing his long over coat off him. One that Otis had draped over him shortly after he’d fallen asleep. “About three thirty, you’ve been out for an hour and a half.” Otis said “and the boy?” D’Ablo got to his feet and began stretching “just got him back to sleep.” The vampire in black combed his dark brown hair back and walked over. Vlad was sleeping peacefully in the cradle, “did he eat well?” Otis nodded “every drop.” The professor responded, D’Ablo allowed himself a smile and then walked over.

Otis gave the vampire an odd look, then spoke “you wanted me to help you with him, right?” D’Ablo nodded as he took his spot behind the large desk. One currently covered in paper work, “yes, if you wouldn’t mind.” D’Ablo said, the council president yawned, he’d definitely need for coffee if he was going to survive taking care of this kid.

“All you need to do is spend some time with him and maybe take care of him when the rest of us are busy.” D’Ablo continued “Us?” Otis questioned, Beatrice leaned over the back of Otis’s chair “the council is just as involved in this as D’Ablo is. But we also tend to all get called into meetings and shit, so it’d be nice to have someone to take little Vladimir in case none of us can’t.” she said, “I know that you’re about as qualified to take care of a child as I am, but Orander can help you like he’s been helping me.” D’Ablo said, “Granted his knowledge is seven centuries out of date sometimes, but it’s better than nothing.” D’Ablo said, Otis let out a sigh “alright” the blond male looked back at the cradle, D’Ablo noticed the soft smile on his lips “alright” Otis agreed, then looked back at D’Ablo.

“I’ll take the little one on the weekend.” Otis said, then frowned. “But I want you to do something for me.” The brunet vampire furrowed his brow, “And what is that?” D’Ablo questioned, Otis sighed. It seemed he was trying to figure out how to put it properly. “I want you to cut back on your drinking.” D’Ablo looked taken aback. “Why?” he asked “because you’re watching a child now, and you are not a responsible drinker.” Otis said, “would also help you manage things better, you did get into a shouting match with a baby.” Beatrice said, Otis looked back at Vlad “how do you…” Otis shook his head “never mind.” D’Ablo looked over “fine” he said. Otis smiled “do what you want over the weekends when I have him, just be sober by Monday.” D’Ablo nodded in agreement and then looked back to the stack of paper work on his desk.

Something had been added to the top “what is this?” he asked, grabbing it. It was about the thickness of a magazine, a picture paper clipped at the top left corner. It was a red headed woman with emerald green eyes. D’Ablo looked back to Beatrice, “another looking to take Tomas’s spot, how many does this make, eleven? Twelve?” she smiled, D’Ablo shrugged, unsure of the number himself. D’Ablo began flipping through; credentials, recommendations, signatures, past experience. He closed the small booklet, he’d look through it later when he had more time. Glancing back at the picture, he took note of the name, just for reference. Emily Wheiler.


End file.
